


Kid Gil's Quest to Give Hakuno Lily her Just Desserts

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: The littlest Gil has been trying to have the perfect Valentine's with his beloved Hakuno Lily. Now if only he could stop getting interrupted.
Relationships: Kid Gil | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Kid Gil's Quest to Give Hakuno Lily her Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Hakuno Lily was happy.

She loved the fact that all of her friends were having such a fun time. The pretty decorations they were putting up of hearts and streamers on all the tables in the room, giggling at the banners hung from the walls with the balloons Alex and Saber Lily had put up with gusto. 

She loved funny centerpieces full of cartoons. The Winnie the Pooh ones with Tigger and Piglet had to be her favorites. 

Gil was around too. She kept seeing him and missing him every time she looked for him at the shout of " _Hakuno_!" it was fun that he decided to play a game of hide and seek, although he really should have told her that they were all playing party games. 

"Hakuno, we should eat some of the cupcakes over there!" Illya motioned to her friend. 

"The ones with the pink flowers on them?" Hakuno thought they looked so pretty. 

"We should try those and the ones with the fruit on them." Illya was just as excited to try the sweets in front of her. The two shared a grin and moved to the table. The pair dodged around Jack showing her knives off to Nursery Rhyme. The two of them doing a dance where Nursery spun in circles and Jack spun around her cheering " _Chocolate_ ~" at every twirl. 

.

* * *

.

"Why do you keep dragging me off?" Gil was not pouting, but the frustration of missing Hakuno and seeing her just have fun with Illlya was not something he expected for today. 

""Illya needs to have fun with a friend for a while." Chloe mentioned to the demigod that she had been pulling back time and time again. She already knew he wouldn't use any of his weapons here. Not when Hakuno was so enamored with how the children's party room looked like.

Tamamo and Cat, disagreeing as they were, were happy to help the kids make sweets, which were the giant pate of cookies with chocolate chips, to be a group Valentine's Day treat they could all partake in. Boudica had made the large feast of sweets and cakes after, her specialty of making for a large group coming in handy. 

Gil had wanted to go straight to Hakuno as soon as the competition on who could decorate their side of the room first with Alex and Artoria Lily was over. Clearly, he was the winner, and for a reward he wanted to spend the rest of the time with Hakuno all to himself. Only this fellow Archer was determined to let the magical girl spend her time with his precious Hakuno instead. 

"She had her time with her." Gil knew she spent too much time with her in his opinion.

"Just chalk it up to me liking Illya smiling." Chloe added. "She's going to spend the rest of the evening with me anyway. Considering this time with Hakuno is my Valentine's Day gift to her. I really should get something in return." 

"Then why don't you start that now?" 

.

* * *

.

Hakuno looked to the left of her and wondered just how Illya disappeared so soon, but the rest of the other child Servants were joining in on the dancing for fun and eating the sweets on the table alternatively. ' _She must have been pulled over by one of them_.' Hakuno thought to herself. 

"Hakuno~ You must have missed me." Gil said as he slipped right next to her. 

"I thought I heard you earlier, but we must have kept missing each other." Hakuno mentioned. There was so many sweets that she got distracted herself. 

"We did/ How about spending the rest of the night with me for company at this party?" Hakuno really didn't see why she wouldn't. He was her friend too.

"Okay. I'd love to spend it with you." The immediate response had Gil blushing. He was wanted to be around. 

"I got you a gift too." Gil was all cheer as he let out a small object from his golden Gates. The small necklace of lapis lazuli and clay beads with Hakuno's and Gil's name alternating was spayed across her palms.

"It's so pretty." Hakuno was awed.

"You should wear it all the time from now on." Gil declared as if that was that. "Now tomorrow we are going to a water park."

"Okay." Gil was really funny when he got in these moods, but that sounded like fun. Hakuno put on the necklace and pulled the blond into a hug.

( _Kid Gil just about fainted._ )


End file.
